Rain Drops
by RyuAya
Summary: "Sakuraaaaa…" , darah bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus tak berhenti jatuh Tidak.. kulihat sedikit ada senyum di wajahnya.. Tidak/"Sakuraaa… bangun saku… aku udah gak takut nih. kita hujan hujanan nih sekarang.. saku!…"/(…why did the sunshine come and take you away… i wait for you again my lady rain..)/ Jangan berpikir sad ending :p aya juga ngak suka sad ending / ONE SHOOT


**SASUKE POV.**

**Hari ke 1**

Aku anak baru di kota ini, kota yang sangat terik dan panas, di kota ini memang terkenal dalam satu tahun total hujan hanya turun tidak lebih dari 10 hari dan uniknya, dalam 10 hari tersebut hujan tidak akan berhenti, sangat unik memang dan sepertinya penjelasan letak geografis dan anomali yang rumit menjadi penanggung jawab mengapa dalam 10 hari kota ini akan basah terguyur oleh air hujan.

Curah hujan yang turun tidak begitu deras sehingga tidak menimbulkan banjir ataupun masalah yang berarti bagi para penduduknya, bahkan disaat hujan datang mereka tampak sangat antusias, anak anak tampak sangat senang bermain dan bermandikan air hujan, tidak begitu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang namun sebaliknya banyak orang orang berhamburan keluar dengan ceria, banyak terlihat payung payung berwarna warni menghiasi jalan kota, ya tampaknya hujan di kota ini suatu hal yang sangat dinanti nantikan.

Kebetulan orangtuaku membuka semacam toko roti kecil, sudah sekitar tiga minggu kami pindah kesini dan mulai hari ini toko roti ini mulai buka dan aku bertugas menjaganya, aku sengaja untuk ijin tidak masuk sekolah selama hujan turun dan menjaga kasir di toko roti milik ayahku yang berada di lantai bawah rumah kami, ada pengecualian dari sekolah untuk membolehkan diriku untuk tidak bersekolah disaat hujan, terdengar aneh memang tapi betul sekali aku ini seorang yang memiliki penyakit yang cukup langka bisa dibilang aneh tepatnya, disaat terkena air hujan kulit ini terasa sangat sakit seperti terbakar walaupun tidak betul betul terbakar, hanya rasa sakit itu terasa sangat nyata bahkan diriku sempat pingsan di waktu kecil saat memberanikan diri untuk merasakan air hujan, hingga saat itu saat melihat hujan diriku merasa melihat ribuan duri panas jatuh dari langit.

Sudah berkali kali aku menjalankan terapi namun sampai saat ini belum ada penjelasan maupun efek berarti yang terjadi terhadap diriku ini, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa menghindarinya entah apakah di hari hari kedepan aku akan sembuh dari penyakit ini.

Disaat aku duduk melihat ramainya keceriaan di luar dan diliputi rasa takut melihat air hujan yang turun dan membasahi jendela kaca toko, seketika aku melihat sesosok perempuan di seberang sedang berdiri dengan payungnya berwarna merah, perempuan tersebut sangat cantik ujarku dalam hati, rambutnya Lurus sebahu dengan poni di atas alis yang sepertinya baru saja dia potong sendiri,rambutnya sewarna dengan permen karet, yang jujur saja sangat kubenci, karena aku membenci hal-hal yang manis, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Gadis itu memakai rok bunga bunga berwarna biru, dan sendal jepit berwarna kuning, dan andai saja aku tidak punya ketakutan ini pasti aku akan keluar dan menyapanya, semakin terus kuamati, perempuan tersebut sepertinya merasa kalau dirinya sedang aku perhatikan, memang jalan di depan rumah ini tidak besar hanya bisa dilewati dua mobil.

Tiba tiba perempuan itu dengan langkah yang cepat menyebrang jalan menuju ke toko roti ini,

"duh… tuh cewek kesini gitu?" gumamku dan dengan seketika pintu pun terbuka,

"Halo"

dengan melemparkan senyuman perempuan itu menyapaku, dan senyum itu sungguh indah sekali, sosok itu luar biasa cantik semakin jelas kulihat kecantikanya, sesaat dia menunduk dengan sedikit kesulitan untuk menutup payungnya, dan tanpa disangka sangka dia menyodorkan tanganya yang basah

"hai, aku Sakura haruno, aku yang tinggal di rumah seberang, kamu baru pindah kan? Baru buka hari ini ya? Wahhh banyak juga rotinya, jadi laper nih.." dengan seketika aku sambut jabatan tanganya, dari awal aku memang sudah memakai glove sehingga aku tidak merasa takut air hujan di tangan para customer mengenai kulitku

"ee. Aku sasuke uchiha.. iya baru sekitar sebulan lah.. iya baru buka…"

sambutku sambil sedikit melempar senyuman yang sedikit kaku dan canggung..

"kamu pasti udah bosen ya sama hujan, kota ini emang aneh, hujan 10 hari gak berhenti berhenti, tapi kamu percaya deh air hujan disini beda, lebay sih.. tapi bener coba deh kamu keluar trus coba rasain air hujan itu pake tangan kamu, atau lebih asik lagi kamu maen ujan ujanan kayak anak anak itu tuh…" ujarnya tanpa koma sambil menunjuk ke arah anak anak kecil yang bermain cipratan di atas genangan air hujan, dan kulihat senyumnya yang sangat manis sekali, rupanya terlihat makin cantik jika dilihat dari kiri..

"lucu banget ya…?" seketika dia membalikan mukanya tepat berhadapan di depan mukaku, God dia cantik banget, sangat jelas kerling matanya yang jernihsewarna batu emerald, senyumnya yang manis, kulitnya yang halus dan bersih…

"ii.. iya lucu banget mereka, dari tadi aku juga liatin mereka maen, tau gak yang baju item yang megang gayung tuh yang paling bandel, masa temennya disiram siramin pake genangan air pake gayungnya…"

seketika kami pun tertawa.. dan anehnya aku merasa akrab, aneh banget pikirku. Bukannya apa-apa, orang biasanya mengatakan kalau aku ini sangat dingin dan memang kenyataannya begitu, bahkan aku tidak akan sudi berbicara dengan gadis-gadis di sekolahku yang katanya adalah fansku.

"ehh.. yakin kamu merhatiin tuh anak di luar, bukanya merhatiin aku di seberang?" ujarnya iseng dan tetap dengan raut wajahnya yang semakin dilihat semakin cantik

"hahaha… who doesnt? Aneh aja mendung mendung gini ada cewek pake payung merah, rok bunga bunga biru, kaos ijo dan sendal kuning" jawabku dengan yang masih kebingungan kenapa bisa seceria ini.

"hahah… kamu ini sasuke, hari ini aku lagi bolos dan aku gak ada baju lagi, aku tadi lagi nunggu taksi mau ke rumah temen, trus liat kamu lagi liatin aku.. yoweis aku samperin deh sekalian kunjungan tetangga" jawabnya tetap dengan senyumnya yang manis

"eh sas kamu sekolah disini sekolah dimana? Masih seumuran kan sama aku?" tanyanya,

"aku di sma 98, kelas 2, tapi cuti dulu selama hujan ini.." sahutku

"Lah kita satu sekolah dooong… sama sama kelas 2 lagi.. 2 apa sas? Wait wait.. cuti? kamu kaya bapak-bapak aja cuti… emang bisa, lagian cuti apaan? Jagain roti?.. ehhh sori becanda, serius cuti sas?" sahutnya dengan muka penasaran

"iya aku punya penyakit aneh, takut sama hujan, jadi kulit aku rasanya kaya terbakar kalo kena air hujan even itu cuma setetes, dan aku pernah jatuh koma gara gara kena aer hujan.." jawabku dengan semakin bingung kenapa bisa terbuka dengan perempuan ini..

"seriously sas? Duh, sayang banget deh sas.. ujan disini beda loh rasanya, beneran deh… udah berobat? Atau terapi gitu?" Kali ini mukanya cukup serius dan ada sedikit raut iba, dan entah kenapa aku yakin dia perempuan yang baik

"duh udah macem macem saku, dari modern, psikolog, herbal you name it.. udahlah gak penting, eh ngomong ngomong kamu mau beli roti gak? Home made nih kaa-sanku yang bikin, gak kalah sama yang di mol mol…" ujarku mengalihkan topik

"tapi ini semacam kaya phobia gitu kan? Bukan fisik yang gak boleh kena aer hujan?" tanyanya lagi dengan penasaran

"yup, bukan, Cuma perasaan aja.." jawabku dan sekarang sakura mengobservasi semua diriku sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan terjawab sudah mengapa aku memamakai sarung tangan tebal

"ok, kalau gitu aku akan nyembuhin kamu…" sahutnya

"What?.. ga bakal bisa .. percaya deh" dan aku pun semakin akrab, aneh.. konversasi pun berlanjut dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan darinya mengenai penyakitku ini, dan aku pun tidak merasa keberatan meladeninya, mungkin memang karena aku suka denganya, bukan hanya wajahnya yang sangat cantik tapi juga keramahan dan keriaanya yang sangat menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya dia pun pergi keluar dengan membawa 2 roti keju…

"makasih ya sas, sampai ketemu di sekolah ya.. 9 hari lagi, lama banget sih?.." sahutnya sambil melemperkan senyum khasnya

"sama sama , anyway.. baju sama rok kamu keren kok, kecuali sendal jepitnya ya…" balas ku kali ini dengan senyum yang tulus

"hahaha… daaa sasuke-kuuun.." tawa yang tulus pun terlempar dari wajahnya, damn I'm in love…

**Hari ke 2**

Jam 6.30 pagi toko sudah buka dan aku pun sudah duduk dari jam 6 di sebelah jendela, sudah pasti berharap menunggu sakura keluar dari rumahnya, dan betul saja bukan hanya lambaian tangan yang aku dapat, sakura dengan bergegas berlari menuju toko,

"pagii sasukeee-kun temenku yang takut sama ujan.." longoknya dengan membuka pintu toko

"hahah.. pagi sakura" sahutku, tetap tertegun melihat kecantikanya, kali ini dia memakai baju sekolah

"kok bawa payung 2 saku?" tanyaku

"iya, setelah aku pikir, aku punya terapi buat kamu, sini deh kamu buka payung ini trus kita ke depan rumahmu, kan terasnya agak jauh dari jalan tuh, trus kita tonton tuh hujan, tenang aja gak bakal kecipratan kok, percaya sama aku… yuk!"

ujarnya dengan semangat, dan aku pun dengan bingung mengikutinya dan dengan perlahan lahan kami keluar dari toko, dan sekarang kami pun berdiri menghadap ke jalan dengan payung masing masing, keringat pun mengalir deras, dada ini berdegup kencang, kulihat langsung di depan mata ini butiran butiran hujan yang mengerikan

"Sakura, aku gak kuat.. masuk ya.." ucapku dengan nada bergetar

"ok.. sini kamu masuk duluan biar payungnya aku lipet" dan sakura pun berpamitan pergi untuk ke sekolah, aku pun tidak menyesal atau marah atas niat baiknya, mungkin memang karena aku suka padanya..

**Hari ke 3**

Seperti hari kemarin sakura, mengajaku untuk berdiri di depan teras rumahku untuk melihat hujan,

"sas, kamu tau gak kalo hujan itu menyimpan masa lalu kita loh.. jadi kalo kaya sekarang gini nih, sebenernya memori kita akan adanya masa lalu biasanya muncul plus lagunya.. jadi kita harus netapin nih lagu apa buat momen kamu sama sama berdiri tiap pagi ngeliatin hujan? Biar nanti pas tua kamu inget aku kalo lagi hujan" aku pun tersenyum sedikit dalam hati berharap bisa terus melihat hujan seperti ini dengan sakura.. ya sampai tua…

"aku tau! Lagunya indecent obsession yang lady rain!" Balasku

"haha.. gila jadul banget sih om.. boleh boleh.. hahaha" dan kami pun bernyanyi… Lady raiiinn i hear you at my window… dan tetap rasa takut ini menyelimutiku, sama seperti biasa..

**Hari ke 4**

Hujan hari ini cukup deras, sakura tidak datang dengan payungnya, dia hanya melambaikan tangan dari seberang kali ini sakura memakai jas hujan menuju ke sekolah, hujan yang deras membuat penglihatanku dari jendela sedikit kabur, aku pun beranjak menuju pintu, dengan perlahan dan menarik napas panjang kubuka pintu hanya untuk melihat sakura hari ini.. mengerikan hujan kali ini sangat mengerikan, butiran butiran panas itu sangat banyak jatuh ke tanah. aku bisa merasakanya, nyaris kututup kembali pintu ini sampai suara indah terikakan itu menghampiri

"Sasukee-kun…" kubuka pintu dan kulihat dengan jelas sosok cantik itu, mukanya terlihat kecil tertutup jas hujanya dan senyumnya seakan membangkitkan keberanianku untuk melawan hujan ini

"Hari ini aku absen dulu yaaa…" sahutnya tetap dengan tersenyum…

"Iyaaaa hati hati ya .." teriaku tanpa sadar diriku sudah berdiri di teras.

**Hari ke 5**

Hari ini sakura terlihat sedih, tidak banyak kata kata yang keluar mulutnya, seperti biasa pagi itu kami pun berdiri di teras untuk melihat hujan,

"kamu gak papa kan?" tanyaku memberanikan diri

"gak papa, Cuma lagi ada masalah dikit aja di sekolah" sahutnya sambil tersenyum namun terlihat matanya sedikit berkaca kaca, emerald yang biasanya bercahay itu terlihat sedikit redup.

"ehhmmm.. aku gak tau ya, emang aku baru kenal kamu 4 hari ini, tapi kayaknya kamu lagi down banget ya, sori ya kalo merasa gak nyaman.. kamu yakin gak papa?" tanyaku dan tiba tiba sakura meneteskan air matanya… dan menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"gak gak papa kok sas, thanks ya udah nanyain, tapi aku gak papa kok.." jawabnya kali ini wajah itu menghadapku

"…Kaa-san sama Tou-san berantem, aku sedih aja, aku sayang banget sama mereka.. aku takut banget kalo mereka bakalan pisah, aku takut banget sas…" air matanya semakin deras, dan aku pun seperti merasakan sakit dan ketakutanya

"makasih ya sas udah nemenin aku ngeliatin ujan pagi pagi.." sahutnya lagi sambil menyadarkan kepalanya di bahuku, aku pun merasakan kenyamanan, bukan nafsu ataupun hal yang menggetarkan tapi kehangatan pertemanan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan

"mudah-mudahan gak sampai ke arah situ ya, aku doain semoga orangtua kamu baik baik aja… apa rasa takutnya mau tukeran aja apa sama aku?" jawabku

"Ogah.. diupahin 7 jt pound strling juga aku gak mau…" dan kami pun tertawa dan senyum indah itu pun kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya

**Hari ke 6**

"4 hari lagi ya sas?.. asik bentar lagi kamu bakalan ke sekolah deh.. nanti aku kenalin sama temen segeng aku, lucu-lucu deh anaknya..ada ino, biasanya ku panggil pig, trus naruto, dia over aktif banget, ada juga sai, dia mah tukang senyum palsu banyak deh pokoknya!" seperti biasa keceriaan sakura menghampiriku di pagi hari "

"nanti pulang sekolah aku mau nginep di rumah temen, jadinya besok aku gak bisa nemenin kamu terapi hujan ya, lagian aku liat kamu udah fine fine aja berdiri ngeliatin ujan?, berarti terapi aku berhasil dong" sahutnya kembali

"hmmm… iya sih, tapi masih deg degan .." jawabku

"well, awalnya sih jujur pengen bantuin kamu sas, tapi makin kesini enak juga ya ngobrol sama kamu ngeliatin hujan.. sayang bentar lagi hujanya habis haha.." seperti biasa kita pun tertawa

**Hari ke 7**

Hari ini hari minggu, seperti yang dijanjikan sakura dia tidak akan datang pagi ini, rasanya aneh, sepi, walaupun di sore hari dia kadang suka mampir untuk membeli roti atau sekedar say hello, namun momen berdiri di teras denganya tiap pagi sungguh beda… sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa merasakan, dan pagi ini aku hanya diam termangu menatap jendela yang basah, berharap untuk bertemu senin pagi…

**Hari ke 8**

Kali ini sakura tidak membawa payung sama sekali, dia berlari secepat kilat menyebrang jalan,

"sakura, kok gak bawa payung tuh kan basah.. jangan deket deket ah.." sahut ku dengan khawatir

"payungnya tadi dibawa kaa-san sama tou-san sas, kayaknya mereka udah baekan deh.. tenang aja aku gak bakal megang kamu kok.." sambil tersenyum

"bukan gitu, itu tuh kepala kau basah, pusing nanti di sekolah" sahutku dengan serius dan sakura pun tersenyum..

"wahh udah baekan ? bagus dong, ikut seneng deh, tapi klo gak ada payung, aku gak mau terapi di teras ah.." sahutku kembali

"yahhh sasuke… hujan kecil banget kok, tuh liat, yuk keluar, bentar aja… lagian ada yang mau aku omongin nih.. penting" tanpa diduga sakura menarik tanganku, ya tangan basahnya menyentuh tanganku, semakin kencang detak jantung ini, tapi aneh sungguh aneh.. ini bukan detakan takut, rasanya beda, kulitnya yang basah terasa halus, sehentak aku terdiam dan sakura pun tersadar dan dengan cepat menarik kembali tanganya

"eh sasuke maaf maaf, oh no.. kamu gak papa kan sas, aduh sorry sas…gak papa kan? Aku panggil kaa-saj kamu apa ya? Atau mau ke rumah sakit?" mukanya terlihat cemas dan ketakutan sambil melap tanganya yang basah dengan baju sekolahnya..lucunya~

"gak.. gak papa .." dengan refleks aku memegang bahunya dengan tanganku, kali ini terasa lembab terasa di tanganku sedikit aku merasakan detak jantung ketakutan itu, tapi hanya sedikit… hanya sedikit

"tenang aja,aku gak papa kok…" jawabku berusaha menenangkan

"gak papa gimana muka kamu pucet gitu?.." sahutnya kembali dengan raut muka yang cemas. Pucat gara-gara kamu bukan hujan.

"sedikit tapi gak papa kok… yuk! kita terapiii…" kuraih tanganya yang masih lembab menuju pintu ke arah teras, dan sakura pun mengikutiku..

**Hari ke 9**

Pagi ini aku sudah berdiri di teras, menunggu kehadiran sakura, seperti biasa jam 6.30 dia pun datang, setiap hari dia semakin cantik, disaat menyebrang dengan payungnya senyum selalu menghiasi langit yang mendung, tidak tidak berlebihan, senyum di wajahnya memang luar biasa..

"pagi sasu… wihhh cakep banget udah berdiri duluan" senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya

"pagi tetangga depan rumah.. iya dong, hari ini spesial hari ke 9, dan aku merasa terapi bu dokter saku lumayan berhasil, makannya aku bawain hadiah ni… spesial buatmu" kuberikan dia sebungkus roti keju kesukaanya dan sakura pun mengambil roti tersebut dengan tampak mata sedikit berkaca kaca.

"thanks ya sas… aku janji kamu bakalan berani maen ujan ujanan someday… trust me" balasnya, God dia cantik sekali..

"sas, boleh nanya gak?" "Yup.." Jawabku

"kok kamu mau mauan sih gua suruh suruh buat berdiri tiap pagi ngeliatin ujan, kan aku orang asing" tanyanya sambil mengunyah roti

"aku juga gak ngerti, yah setelah ku pikir kalo aja terapi ini berhasil walaupun agak pesimis juga sih… Lagian kamu bukan orang asing kok, rambut mu aja kaya permen karet, ngomong cablak, asing darimana?" dia pun tertawa, dan tiba tiba aku pun tersentak ketika gengaman tanganya yang halus menggengam pergelangan tanganku "sas, merem ya… aku angkat tangan mu, pelan pelan bakal aku arahin ke air hujan, kamu merem gak usah mikir apa apa, tenang aja aku ada di sebelah mu ok? Jangan panik…"

Aku pun merasakan kelembutan tanganya.. kupejamkan mataku, kucoba untuk tidak panik, tanda tanda ketakutan itu pun mulai, jantung berdegup kencang..

"Tenang ya sas… aku ada di sebelah kamu. tenang.." Bisikian itu benar benar menenangkanku, aku pun sedikit merasakan kenyamanan itu… Basah, lembab, punggung tanganku merasakan guyuran air hujan tetesan tetesan itu menghujani dengan sekujur tanganku.. Sedikit perih namun dapat kutahan

"tenang ya sas.. ini cuma air hujan, gak akan bakar kulit mu.."

Bisikan sakura kembali menenangkanku.. rasa perih itu pun hilang, yang aku rasakan sentuhan dingin air hujan, sakura pun membalikan tanganku dan kali ini air hujan menerpa telapak tanganku.. dingin rasanya lucu, seperti merasakan sensasi rasa baru, aku pun tersenyum.. sampai suara klakson membuyarkan konsentrasi ku dan kembali rasa panas dan perih kurasakan,

" perihnya dateng lagi saku… aku gak kuat.." sakura pun menarik tanganku, dan dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantongnya, dia lap basah di tanganku dan dia genggam erat dengan kedua tanganya..

"Hey.. tenang tenang… tarik napas.." Dia tatap mataku, tatapan yang sangat menenangkan, aku pun menarik napas panjang

"perih, sakit.." ucapku

Tanpa kusangka, sakura malah melakukan hal yang tak diduga, dia menciumku, mencium tepat di bibirku, bukan French kiss atau apa, tapi hanya menempelkan, dan itu berhasil membuatku tenang kembali, sakura melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, god, manis, bibirnya manis, tanpa kusadari aku sdah menjilat bibirku sendiri.

"makasi ya saku… aku jadi lebih optimis nih, besok pagi kita coba lagi ya.." Sahutku

"iya dooong… gimana kalo besok kita ujan ujan ujanan? Nanti aku siapin ambulance deh…"

Dan kami pun tertawa…

**Hari ke 10**

Hari ini sepertinya hari terakhir hujan, aku pun masih belum percaya jika hujan disini bisa betul betul berlangsung 10 hari tiap tahunya, namun hal itu tidak penting, ada hal yang spesial di pagi ini, aku lumayan cukup rapih, , memakai parfum, yang jelas aku ingin terlihat spesial di depan sakura, aku berharap tidak ke geeran, walaupun iya, aku sudah sangat senang bisa bersenda gurau berbagi cerita setiap pagi dengan perempuan tercantik, termanis, terbaik, terlucu, terjail, terusil, terlembut, ter-…

Cccciiitttt.. braaggg

aku pun terhentak seketika kulihat sesosok sakura terhempas di tengah jalan tertabrak mobil… diam tak bergerak.. Dengan secepat kilat kuberlari menerjang hujan yang cukup deras, sakit terasa sangat kurasakan, bukan karena tetesan air hujan, tapi sakit karena rasa takut melihat sosok sakura yang tak berdaya…

"Sakuraaaaa…" Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, kulihat wajah sakura yang tampak menderita, darah bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus tak berhenti jatuh, kucoba untuk sedikit menggerakannya… tak ada respon, seketika itu pun banyak orang datang… Dan sosok yang paling kusayang terbujur kaku.. tidak bergerak.. Dan tidak tersenyum… Tidak.. kulihat sedikit ada senyum di wajahnya.. Tidak.. dia tidak tersenyum… tapi aku sempat membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"Aishiteru, sasuke-kun"

"Sakuraaa… bangun saku… aku udah gak takut nih. kita hujan hujanan nih sekarang.. saku!…"

Ambulance pun datang bukan untuku tapi untuk sakura…

**(…why did the sunshine come and take you away… i wait for you again my lady rain..)**

**~7 Years Later~**

**Normal POV.**

"Ayolah sayang! "

"Tidak boleh sayang"

"ayolah hime… "

"Tidak sasuke-kun, hujan-hujan itu tidak sehat, bagaimana kalau kau sakit"

"Semenit saja hime, ayolah, ayolah…"

"ayolah kaa-chan cebentaaal caja"

"kalau kaa-chan bilang tidak, ya tidak boleh cayang…lagian jangan sok imut begitu dong sasuke-kun, hahaha"

"Lagian, kan kau sendiri yang mengajarkanku untuk bermain hujan, saki"

"sasuke-kun….."

"pokoknya aku main hujan, titik!"

"sasuke-kun kenapa jadi manja begini eh? Haha"

"sakura…."

Kyaaaa

Dengan tidak sabarnya sasuke mengendong seorang wanita, yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu ala bridal style.

Tau apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan yang dialami olah cinta pertama sasuke, sakura?

Siapa sangka sakura berhasil melewati masa kritisnya setelah 6 bulan berada pada tahap mati-hidup alias koma.

**~END~**

**Saya tau saya tau, ini ancur, tapi sudahlah…**

**Review? **

**Err- maaf ya~ KMB di pending T.T ryuu-nii masih sakit… hehe… 'Nyengir-digetok'**

**Sign**

**Ayaka Kimiko**


End file.
